You Decide!/Club Penguin
You Decide! was a group of polls on the What's New Blog. They included votes where players could pick an item or a feature that would be implemented in Club Penguin from a few basic options. Voting was done in either an ordinary poll or by commenting in the comment section of the blog. List of You Decide! polls 2009 April 8 The poll from April 8, 2009You Decide!, April 8, 2009 (results). was for selecting a new medieval-themed background for the next month. The winning background was the Castle Hallway Background. The results were announced on April 13, along with a sneak peek of the Medieval Party 2009. May 6 The poll from May 6, 2009You Decide!, May 6, 2009 (results). was for picking a color for a wig from 3 color possibilities. The winning wig was The Electric. The results were announced on May 11, 2009. June 10 The poll from June 10, 2009You Decide!, June 10, 2009. was for picking a new pin. The winning pin, the Beach Umbrella Pin, was released on July 17, 2009. While the bucket option did not win, a similar pin called Beach Day Pin, was released coincidentally on June 11, 2015 (although the pin in the poll more closely resembled the bucket seen at the Beach). July 8 The poll from July 8, 2009You Decide!, July 8, 2009. was for picking a T-shirt. The options were "The Moondrop", "The Tux-T" or "The Splatter". The winning shirt was "The Splatter", which was named Splatter T-Shirt, and was released on August 7, 2009. A similar item to "The Tux-T", the Classy T-Shirt, was released afterwards. August 5 The poll from August 5, 2009You Decide!, August 5, 2009. was for picking a furniture item. The options were the "Dinosaur Statue", "Green Beanbag Chair" and "Globe on Pedestal". The winner was the "Green Beanbag Chair", renamed as Green Puffle Beanbag Chair. September 2 The poll from September 2, 2009You Decide!, September 2, 2009. was for picking a background to be released in that year's October Penguin Style. The options were the "Ghostly Grin", "Pumpkin Patch" and "Spider Web". The winner was the "Ghostly Grin Background", renamed as the Ghost Background. The "Pumpkin Patch" was later released as the Pumpkin Background. September 30 The poll from September 30, 2009You Decide!, September 30, 2009. was for picking a gnome costume for the next stage play. There were three numbered options. The winner was the number 1 option, with 44% of votes. The Buckle Hat, White Fuzzy Beard and Gnome Costume were later released in the Costume Trunk of Norman Swarm Has Been Transformed. November 28 The poll from November 28, 2009You Decide!, November 28, 2009. was for picking a prize from the upcoming mission 11. The winning glasses were option 2, the Spy Goggles. 2010 January 6 The poll from January 6, 2010You Decide!, January 6, 2010. was for picking a new play to add to that year's Penguin Play Awards, and which plays from the Penguin Play Awards 2009 to include this year as well (the play with the least votes was removed). The winning play was Underwater Adventure, and the play that did not make to the Penguin Play Awards was The Penguins that Time Forgot. January 23 The poll from January 23, 2010You Decide!, January 23, 2010. was for voting to which snow sculpture an artist would make to Club Penguin for the Quebec Winter Carnival. February 10 The poll from February 10, 2010You Decide!, February 10, 2010. was for picking a new item with a special action. There were three nominees: *A shovel that digs. *A jackhammer that makes flowers. *A jackhammer that makes trees. The item that won was the jackhammer that makes trees, and was called "Green Hard Hat". It was released on April 1, 2010. April 28 The poll from April 28, 2010You Decide!, April 28, 2010. was for picking a new hat for the upcoming June party. A traditional poll was held and the options were: #Squid Lid #The Bucket #Old Boot The results were disclosed three days later, and The Squid Lid won the poll by a wide margin. "The Bucket" came in second place, and after one year, it was redesigned and released. June 21 The poll from June 21, 2010You Decide!, June 21, 2010 (results). was about picking a new Card-Jitsu power card. The winning card, the Island Lifter 3000, was announced on November 20, 2010 and reedemable from Trading Cards on November 25. 2011 January 21 The poll from January 21, 2011You Decide!, January 21, 2011. was for picking a pin that would be hidden at the Stage during the play The Haunting of the Viking Opera. The options were a round shield, a blue viking helmet and a viking ship. The viking ship won. June 21 The poll from June 21, 2011You Decide!, June 21, 2011. was for picking costumes for the upcoming Fall Fair. The two costumes with the most votes won the contest. The options were: #Goat #Pig #Rooster #Horse #Cow The Cow Costume and Rooster Costume won the poll. A different Horse Costume was released afterwards. 2012 July 24 The poll from July 24, 2012You Decide!, July 24, 2012. was for picking a new costume. The winning item, the Extra Cheesy Costume, was released on October 4, 2012. October 23 The poll from October 23, 2012You Decide!, October 23, 2012. was for picking a prehistoric-themed costume. Options one and two were released during the Prehistoric Party 2013, and were named Furry Togs and Great Bone Cloak. 2014 July 29 The poll from July 29, 2014You Decide!, July 29, 2014 (results). was created for picking an old costume to return in the October 2014 Penguin Style. The options were "Clown", "Pirate" and "Dragon". The results were announced on September 30, 2014. The "Dragon" option won, and the Blue Dragon Costume along with Blue Dragon Feet were released. 2015 January 13 The poll from January 13, 2015You Decide!, January 13, 2015. was held for picking a musical hairstyle. The options were a green, purple, red, and blue wig. The winning option was the blue colored wig, The Rocker-chic. It was released at the SoundStudio Party. April 6 The poll from April 6, 2015You Decide!, April 6, 2015. was held for picking a costume for the May 2015 edition of the Penguin Style. The options were "Apple", "Knight" and "Alien". The Apple Costume won and was released on May 6, 2015, 1 month after the poll. July 29 The poll from July 29, 2015You Decide!, July 29, 2015. was created for choosing an old party decoration of the Beach to return during the 10th Anniversary Party. The Cove designs were taken from the Adventure Party, Holiday Party 2012, and Penguin Cup. The Adventure Party design won. July 30 The poll from July 30, 2015You Decide!, July 30, 2015. was created for choosing an old party decoration of the Pizza Parlor to return during the 10th Anniversary Party. The Pizza Parlor designs were taken from the Submarine Party, Island Adventure Party 2011, and Card-Jitsu Party 2013. The Card-Jitsu Party 2013 design won. July 31 The poll from July 31, 2015You Decide!, July 31, 2015. was created for choosing an old party decoration of the Cove to return during the 10th Anniversary Party. The Cove designs were taken from the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit, Prehistoric Party 2013 (Ptero Town), and Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013. The Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit design won. 2016 March 18 The poll from March 18, 2016You Decide!, March 18, 2016. was for picking an official name for the Sasquatch. The options were "Bronk", Scruff", "Reginald", and "Sam". The Sam option won. May 30 The poll from May 30, 2016You Decide!, May 30, 2016. was for picking customizable items. Spike Hike wanted to know what items from the classic game the community would want to customize in Project: Super Secret. August 18 The poll from August 18, 2016You Decide!, August 18, 2016. followed the same aspect of the poll from May 30, as Megg asked: "If you could wear swag from past Music Jams, or even create a new item, what would you choose?" See also *What's New Blog Names in other languages References Category:Miscellaneous Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016